The present invention relates to a device for treating substrates in a fluid container.
Devices of this kind are, for example, known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,184, International Patent Application (PCT) WO 95/02473 and German Patent Application 44 13 077. The wafers in these arrangements are stationarily and fixedly arranged within the fluid container during treatment. Upon introduction of the treatment fluid, for example, a chemical or a cleaning fluid, via an inlet opening or fluid nozzles, flow conditions vary locally so that flow crossing points or dead angles result which are caused by the predetermined fluid flow or spray angles.
Upon treatment of the substrates with ultrasound, for example, for improving and accelerating the cleaning process, a uniform subjection of the substrates to sound is not possible with the known devices because the soundwave cones cause different sound intensities or dead angles. In the device known from WO 95/02473, the ultrasound generating devices are provided at the sidewalls. In order to improve the uniform subjection of the substrates to sound, the guide devices for the substrates are arranged in a staggered arrangement at the inner surface of the sidewalls of the fluid container. This provides only to a limited extent a more uniform subjection of the substrates to sound because these guide devices, which are positioned opposite to the ultrasound generating devices, cause different sound intensities due to the resulting damping effect within areas having guides and within areas free of these guides.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforementioned kind with which an improved, more uniform, and/or more intensive treatment of the substrates is possible.